Smooth Operator
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy have a little "alone" time. Hehehe. Please read and review. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Last one.
1. Smooth Operator

Hi, guys and girls. This is going to be just a random one- shot I randomly make up, LoL. I guess I'm just in the story writing mood. Oh yeah, about my other story _Writings on the Wall_, I'll get cracking on it as soon as I can. The reason I haven't been working on it is because my computer didn't work at all and I hardly had any access to a computer for about two weeks. Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story.

A/N: The kids are freshmen in high school just to let you know.

_Jimmy's POV_

Reality

_I'm smart, that is very true. If you ask me any random question about any school subject; math, English, history…you name it, and there's a 99.9 percent chance that I know the answer. Pretty cool, huh? I guess you could say that, but people don't really pay attention to me unless they need help on their homework or something similar. But anyway, I'm getting off subject. The point is, like I said, I know about almost every possible thing…except one. I'll explain to you using flashbacks and such…_

_ Earlier today when I was at school…a normal Friday, teachers, useless info, blah, blah, blah. That stuff is boring. Getting back to the story…I was getting my books out of my locker at the end of the day, talking to Sheen and Carl, when Cindy and Libby walk up._

__"Hey, baby doll, what's crackin'?" Libby asked Sheen, her boyfriend of two months.

"Not much, Libs. Hey, do you wanna go see _Ultralord__: Robofiend Strikes _at the movies?

Libby rolled her eyes, "Again?"

"Aww, come on, I love that movie! Its so…Ultralord!" Sheen replied.

"Okay, fine, you got me. I have nothing else to do tonight anyway. Besides, we don't have to watch the movie the _whole_ time." Libby stated with an evil grin.

"I like the way you think, baby cakes! Let's kick it!" Sheen replied.

"Bye, Cin, talk to you later." Libby said walking away with Sheen close by.

"I'll talk to you later, Jim. I gotta go meet up with my dad to help him carry his new toaster oven into the house." Carl stated walking away.

"Alright, see ya." Jimmy replied.

_Carl left, and it was just Cindy and I left standing there…alone. She looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow. I merely smiled because…well, I didn't really have anything to say._

"Well, Neutron, since we've got that science fair thing due in a week, you just wanna get it finished tonight?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, sure, you can just come over to the lab tonight at…eight at we'll finish it." Jimmy replied.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Later days, Neutron." Cindy replied walking away.

_Pause. Now, this is where I'll confuse you…probably. I watched Cindy walk away, and as much as I tried to, I just can't take my eyes off her. Oh yes, we still have our little fights a lot. Lately, though, I've had feelings for her that I've never had before…for anyone. I looked at her as she walked down the hall…her figure…if she only knew how I was looking at her. This is where I'll tell you the one thing I can never answer…I can never answer anything when it comes to liking, or possibly even loving someone. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, and I know people say that you can't fall in love when you're young. What do people know? It hasn't been proven. I've known Cindy for most of my life, and through all the fighting and what not, I've begun to notice that we could be compatible. There are times when she's nice to me, and that's the part of her I really like. Oh yeah, and I didn't want to sound really shallow just talking about her looks. She's quite beautiful, but I've explained the other reasons why I like her, too._

_ Well, anyway it was just about eight o' clock when I heard a knock on the lab door. I pressed the big red button to the drop shoot, and quickly ran over to the tube and stood under it to catch Cindy so she wouldn't experience a really painful fall…I hope._

"Ahh!" Cindy screamed as she fell.

Jimmy caught her, and smiled when he saw her eyes closed. She was obviously preparing herself for the fall. She opened her eyes, and Jimmy merely smiled.

"Don't get so cozy, Neutron." She jumped out of his arms and smoothed out her clothing.

"Alright, alright." Jimmy replied.

"Okay, so, all we have to do is put our science fair board together and we'll be finished? You've got all the data?" Cindy asked.

"Yep, its all here. Shouldn't take us more than a half hour to finish." Jimmy replied.

"Alright, let's get to work." Cindy stated.

_ We started working on our board, putting various papers on it, gluing, writing, but barely really saying anything. Not that there was anything to say but…I get tense in awkward silences, especially with Cindy. After we had finished, we took a step back and admired our work. After that, I just looked to Cindy and she looked back at me and smiled._

__"Well," she started, "guess that's all finished. Guess…I should get going."

"You…don't have to leave if you don't want to." Jimmy replied. "I mean, you can stay for a while and we can just hang around and stuff, I mean, if you have nothing to do I don't either, in fact I have plenty of time and…"

Cindy cut off Jimmy's rambling, "…I'd love to. Got nothing else to do, anyway."

Jimmy smiled, "Alright then…what do you want to do?"

Cindy took a look around, "Let's just play a computer game."

_ So we went over and sat by the computer and played a game for about ten minutes. That got boring, and as it was my turn, Cindy seemed distracted looking at…me._

"I'm bored." Cindy said.

"Yeah…but what else is there to do in a room full of metal, tools, and inventions?" Jimmy asked.

"Experiment." Cindy replied simply.

_ Of course, I was oblivious._

"O…kay…what do you want to experiment with?" Jimmy asked.

Cindy came really close to Jimmy's face and a devilish smile crossed her face, "You."

"Me..? What? What do you want to do with _me_?" Jimmy asked.

"A little experiment." Cindy stated.

"Oh? Which experiment?" Jimmy asked.

"Kind of like CPR…but not quite." Cindy said.

"I'm not fainted or unconscious." Jimmy replied.

"You don't need to be." Cindy said.

"Then what do I need to be?" Jimmy questioned.

"Just be you." Cindy replied.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Jimmy shouted.

"Its not suppose to." Cindy stated and smiled.

_And that's how it all went down. Her lips crashed down onto mine, and I had a shockwave of emotion shoot down through my body, causing me to have the unbearable feeling of pleasure. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and without breaking the kiss, she came over and sat on top of me. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My first real kiss with my sworn enemy…boy, life is pretty screwy. Anyway, as we kissed, it got a little deeper every so often. It was a really long kiss. Actually, I wouldn't really call it kissing…probably more like making out because we were really into it for about five minutes. Call about a major first kiss._

_ After those five minutes, and I finally broke the kiss, all I wanted was more of her. She tasted so good, my God, I just wanted to do it all over again. The reason I stopped because I didn't know if I was making her uncomfortable or not…_

"Why'd you stop?" Cindy asked.

"I just thought maybe it was…making you uncomfortable." Jimmy replied.

"No, in fact I'm completely comfortable. Why, are you uncomfortable?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. But can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Cindy said.

"Why'd you do it?" Jimmy asked.

"…because I like you a lot." Cindy began, then whispered in my ear with a devilish grin on her face, "You taste good."

Jimmy blushed a slight pink and kissed her neck.

"So do you." He replied.

"You can taste me everyday if you want to." Cindy replied.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah…" Cindy looked into his eyes and blushed.

"Can I do it again?" Jimmy asked.

_She didn't even answer. All she did was lean in and once again our lips met. Her hands went behind my head and I put mine around her waist, as we sat in the big chair, completely unaware of anything else around us. Like I said, love was one thing that I could never answer any questions to... but I guess some questions are meant to be left unanswered._

Hope you liked it. Please, please, read and review! Love, NeutronGrl15.


	2. The Sequel

A few people had requested for me to continue on with this story, but I will tell you that this will be the final chapter…no more after this one. Enjoy!

_Cindy and I had made out twice in the matter of ten minutes. After the second time, I stood up, lifted Cindy off of me, and thought about where things would go from here. I had no time to think, because Cindy had grabbed my shoulders and pushed me far back up against the wall. I turned the tables and flipped her around so she was facing the wall. She brought her face dangerously close to mine._

__"You're a naughty little genius." Cindy said with a devilish smile.

I smirked back, "And you aren't so innocent yourself."

"That's because being innocent all the time is no fun." Cindy replied.

_ Cindy grabbed onto the lab coat I was wearing that I always wear when I'm in the lab and spun me back around so I was against the wall for the second time._

__"Now I've got _you _pinned." Cindy said. "Wanna have some fun, Neutron?"

"What's in it for me?" Jimmy asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out…" Cindy replied.

"Bring it on, Vortex."

_She pressed her body against mine and kissed me again, and I felt the exact same way I did the first two times. Like I was watching a never ending firework show…attached to some sort of dynamite myself. Cindy started grabbing at the buttons on my coat and struggling to unbutton it while still kissing me. I took her hands in mine and pulled them away from the coat and broke the kiss._

__"What's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"I just…are you sure you want to do this? We're kinda young an…" Jimmy started.

"I could really care less right now. Jimmy, this is the first time we're breaking through and showing each other what we really feel for each other! There's no one I'd rather share this with than you." Cindy explained.

"So, you haven't done it before?" Jimmy asked.

"No…but I trust you." Cindy replied.

"I don't want to hurt you, Cin. That's the last thing I would _ever _want to do." Jimmy stated.

"You won't hurt me…I promise. But if you don't want to, I won't force you to do something you don't want to." Cindy replied.

_I didn't even say anything, but just brought my lips to hers and pushed myself off the wall so we were standing in the middle of the floor. Cindy led me over to the couch I had in the lab and threw me down. She straddled me and held onto my coat._

__Cindy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Is it ok?"

_ As soon as I nodded, she continued unbuttoning the last of the buttons on my coat and threw it behind her. She pulled me so I was sitting up and pulled my shirt over my head. She hesitated when she came to my pants._

__"I don't want to make you uncomfortable or any…" Cindy began.

Jimmy cut her off, "Its alright…go on."

_ So she took off my pants and smiled at me, realizing that it was now her turn. I pulled off her shirt and skirt and stared at her, not really knowing what to do next. Of course, I had never done this before either. Cindy put her arms around me and kissed me, the started trailing kisses downward. I became nervous…only to realize what was coming next. A million thoughts ran through my head at the same time, causing me to become somewhat overwhelmed, but snapped out of it when Cindy had taken off the last thing I was wearing. Then she stood up, turned around, took off her last garments of clothing, and then turned back to face me. I'm not one to stare but…well, actually, I am one to stare, and that's exactly what I was doing. Cindy laughed a little then walked back over to me._

__"I never thought I'd see you like this." Cindy stated.

"Likewise." Was all Jimmy could manage to say.

_ This is all I'm going to say from here, but just to let you know, Cindy and I did continue on after this. One thing I will tell you, though, is that she pleasured me in ways unimaginable…_

__

_ After a while, we were dressed again lying out on the silo roof of the clubhouse looking at the stars, not really saying much. That was probably because of the astonishment and the after affect of what we had just done. Cindy was first to break the silence, and rolled over on her side to face me._

__"Naughty, naughty, Jimmy." Cindy said with a smirk.

"Only for you." Jimmy replied, wrapping Cindy in his arms.

"I never imagined you to be like that…but I liked it." Cindy stated.

"Well, normally I wouldn't be like that but you made that change." Jimmy replied.

"And why's that?" Cindy asked.

"Because I love you, Cin." Jimmy replied.

_Cindy leaned in and kissed my lips softly, and pulled away to look in my eyes._

Cindy whispered in Jimmy's ear, "I love you, too."

THE END!

Hope you all enjoyed it! PLEASE read and review. Thanks and lots of lurrve, NeutronGrl15.


End file.
